Schlafstörungen
by Xisca
Summary: Hermine bewohnt seit Jahren ein eigenes Zimmer in Hogwarts. Jetzt soll sich das plötzlich ändern...eine französische Austauschschülerin? Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen...FleurxHermine
1. Faire la connaissance de Moi

**Faire connaissance avec Moi**

In gewöhnlicher Manier, ging Hermine die langen, eher düsteren Flure von Hogwarts entlang. Gelegentlich streifte ihr Blick bekannte Gesichter und ihre Mundwinkel wurden von einzelnen Gesichtsmuskeln nach oben gezogen um schließlich ein Lächeln zu formen. Als sie schließlich die stickigen Hallen der Schule verließ und aus den großen Toren von Hogwarts schritt, zog sie unwillkürlich den zarten Duft von Frühling ein. Ihre Augenlieder schlossen sich für einen Moment um den Moment möglichst auszukosten.

Es war Frühlingsbeginn und die sanften Strahlen der Sonne liebkosten zahlreiche Blüten, die in den verschiedensten Farben erstrahlten. Hermine hätte sich nichts Besseres vorstellen können als sie ihren Gang fortsetzte. Sie ging einige Meter weiter als sie plötzlich unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Jemand hatte sie von der Seite angerempelt…

Hermine zischte in einem wütenden Ton: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Oh, je m'excuse…entschuldige!" säuselte eine liebliche doch etwas verunsichert klingende Stimme.

Hermine war sichtlich überrascht als sie das Mädchen, das nun vor ihr stand begutachtete. Sie schaute sie von oben bis unten an – beginnend bei dem blonden Haar bis hin zu den französischen Designer Schuhen. „Solche Schuhe wollte ich immer schon einmal haben…" schweifte sie plötzlich in Gedanken ab. Als sie je doch merkte, dass sie das Mädchen recht verdutzt anblickte – und das wohl auch zu recht – zuckte sie leicht zusammen und begann, leicht stotternd, zu reden.

„Ich bin Hermine…und du bist?" Während sie sprach, streckte sie dem fremden Mädchen ihre Hand entgegen – ganz so wie es ihre Manieren verlangten.

„Fleur Delacoeur. Ich bin Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich." Diese Worte mögen wohl nicht hochnäsig erscheinen, doch in der Art wie Fleur sie auszusprechen vermochte kamen sie sehr wohl als solche bei Hermines Ohren an. Die Tatsache, dass Fleur sich offenbar weigerte Hermine die Hand zu reichen unterstrich diese Auffassung nur.

Hermines Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und schließlich zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Sie stammelte noch schnell ein „Nett dich kennen zu lernen", drehte sich am Absatz und ging. Doch in Gedanken verharrte sie noch weiter bei diesem Augenblick. Unweigerlich fühlte sie sich von der Fremden zurückgewiesen und fragte sich nun wieso.

---

Abends am selben Tag, saß Hermine mit Harry, Ron und den anderen Gryffindor Schülern an ihrem Tisch und aß zu Abend.

Ron: _„Hey…habt ihr schon von der Austauschschülerin gehört? Ich hab gehört es soll ne Franzosin sein."_ Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem fetten Grinsen.

Harry – der ebenfalls zu grinsen anfing: _„Wirklich? Interessant…Franzosin sagst du?"_

Ron: _„Jaaah!"_

Hermine – sichtlich genervt: _„Ach Jungs! Nur weil sie Franzosin ist? Also ich habe sie zufällig kennengelernt und sie ist mit Abstand das unsympathischste was mir je untergekommen ist!"_

Ron: _„Für dich ist doch jeder unsympathisch…"_

Harry: _„Da muss ich ihm leider irgendwo recht geben…weißt du noch, als du Rons Cousine kennengelernt hast als sie einmal im Sommer zu Besuch war?"_

Hermine:_ „Na und? Sie hat auch fürchterlich genervt!"_

Ron: _„Sie war damals 4 Jahre alt…"_

Hermine: _„Ach haltet doch die Klappe."_ Genervt stand sie von ihrem Platz auf – sie hatte ohnehin schon aufgegessen.

Ron und Harry blieben verwirrt zurück – _„Was hat sie denn heute?"_ fragte Harry.

Ron - glucksend: _„Vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage…"_

„_Männer…zu nichts zu gebrauchen. „Sie ist Franzosin…" und schon geht das Gesabber los – kein Niveau. Nur weil sie aus Frankreich kommt heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie hübsch ist. Ich meine…mit diesem Strohblondem Haar und diesen eiskalten blauen Augen. Da läuft einem doch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken! Frankreich…pah!..." _dachte Hermine als sie gedankenverloren aus der großen Halle schritt. Sie achtete nicht einmal mehr auf ihre Umwelt als sie plötzlich in eine Person stieß.

Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben und ihre Augen blickten in einen Ozean aus Blautönen…

Fleur: _„Jetzt bist du aber in mich hineingerannt!"_

Hermine – ein wenig rötlich um die Nasenspitze: _„Oh…es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht so ganz auf …naja aufgepasst."_

Fleur: _„Ist mir nicht entgangen. Nun ja, jetzt sind wir wenigstens quitt."_

Mit diesen Worten machte Fleur einen großen Schritt an Hermine vorbei und verfolgte weiter ihren Pfad – zu ihrem Abendessen.

„_Oh Gott…vielleicht sollte ich wirklich besser aufpassen. Aber hallo? Sie hätte auch schauen können. Als ob sie mich nicht gesehen hätte…war sich wahrscheinlich nur zu fein um auszuweichen, denn dann hätte sie ja ein paar Schritte mehr machen müssen und das hätte ihren pik-fein ausgearbeiteten Fitnessplan ja durcheinandergebracht!" _

Mit schnellen Schritten, die scheinbar durch ihre Wut zu Stande kamen, ging sie in Richtung der Schlafräume. Sie wollte sich jetzt nur noch in ihr weiches Bett verkriechen um dort ihr neuestes Buch zu lesen.

Mit der Erleichterung, dass sie den Massen an Schülern endlich entkommen war, begab sie sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie hatte all die Jahre ein Einzelzimmer genießen dürfen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Hermine ist nicht das, was man als sozial umgänglichen Menschen bezeichnen könnte und so blieb sie lieber zurückgezogen aber ungestört in ihrem eigenen Zimmer.

Nun musste die mit Schrecken feststellen, dass da Koffer an der Kommode standen. Und diese waren eindeutig nicht die ihrigen. Sie ahnte schon schlimmes, doch die französischen Designerschuhe, die sie am Ende ihres Bettes sah gaben ihr den Rest…

„_Nein…nein…das kann doch nicht wahr sein!?! Eine Zimmergenossin? Und dann auch noch…FLEUR? Diese arrogante Frankreich-Zicke? Das muss ein Missverständnis sein!" _– es sprudelte ihr nur so aus dem Mund heraus und sie konnte ihre Verzweiflung kaum zurückhalten. Ihre einzige Hoffnung ergab sich darin, dass es möglicherweise ein Missverständnis sei. Möglicherweise? Nein es musste so sein.

Doch ihre Hoffnungen erstarben indem Moment als sie eine ihr schon bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„_Nein ich muss dich enttäuschen. Das ist weder ein Missverständnis noch ungewollt." _

Hermine drehte sich augenblicklich um und sah Fleur, wie sie nur wenig entfernt vor ihr stand. _„Was meinst du mit nicht ungewollt?"_ entfuhr es ihr.

„_Weißt du, Dumbledore hatte mich gefragt mit wem ich mein Zimmer teilen wollte. Alleine? Nein danke. Und dein Name war der einzige, den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte. Außerdem scheinst du nicht allzu seltsam zu sein." _Antwortete Fleur.

Hermine: _„Nicht allzu seltsam…wirklich unheimlich nett von dir – danke."_

Fleur: _„Sarkasmus…interessant. Ich denke wir werden uns gut verstehen." _Mit diesen Worten begab sie sich in Richtung Bett und begann ihre Kleider auszuziehen.

Hermine – sichtlich empört: _„Was tust du da?"_

Fleur: _„Ich will schlafen gehen. Was denkst du?"_

Hermine: _„Also erstens…ist das mein Bett! Und zweitens könntest du auch so rücksichtsvoll sein und dich im Badezimmer umziehen."_ Mit Ihrem Finger deutete sie auf die Tür zu ihrer linken.

Fleur: _„Okay…also erstens…für heut Nacht ist das unser Bett. Ein zweites wird erst morgen hereingestellt. Und zweitens…habe ich nichts was du nicht auch hättest also zier dich nicht so."_ Nachdem sie dies ausgesprochen hatte zog sie sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Sie trug keinen BH und Hermines Blick wanderte unwillkürlich auf Fleurs wohlgeformten Busen. Wie verzaubert von dem ungewohnten Anblick – sie war nicht eine der Mädchen, die es wagten ihren nackten Körper im Spiegel zu betrachten (zumindest versuchte sie dies tunlichst zu vermeiden) – konnte sie ihre Augen nicht abrichten. Ein seltsamer Schauer überkam sie.

Fleur schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und blickte zu Hermine hinüber. Unweigerlich musste sie bei dem Anblick des jungen Mädchens, deren Welt offenbar auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, lächeln. Sie war es gewohnt angestarrt zu werden. Jungs taten dies ununterbrochen und auf meist schamloseste Art. Doch das war ihr neu. Und ohne das sie es bewusst merkte…gefiel es ihr.

Als Hermine Fleurs grinsen bemerkte riss sie ihre Augen von ihr und marschierte ohne Umschweife in das Badezimmer um sich dort umzuziehen.

„_Oh mein Gott…oh mein Gott…hat sie das gerade wirklich getan? Habe ICH das gerade wirklich getan?? Warum sieht mein Busen nicht so aus…" _ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Bild von vorhin, der sich in ihr Hirn eingebrannt zu haben schien. Sie zog sich schnell um, putzte sich die Zähne, holte tief Luft und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Fleur hatte sich bereits zu Bett gelegt und lag mit dem Rücken zu Hermine.

Hermine: _„Soll das heißen wir schlafen gemeinsam…im selben Bett?"_

Fleur: _„Du kannst gerne am Boden schlafen, wenn dir das besser gefällt."_

Hermine – ein wenig beleidigt: _„Ich frag ja nur."_

Dann kuschelte sie sich unter die warme Bettdecke und stieß mit ihrem Fuß aus Versehen gegen etwas Kaltes.

Fleur: _„Au.."_

Hermine: _„Entschuldige! …soll ich vielleicht doch am Boden schlafen?"_ sagte sie mit Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

Fleur drehte sich zu Hermine um und blickte ihr nun direkt in die Augen: _„Spinnst du? Du schläfst nicht am Boden."_

Hermine – die sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte bei dem plötzlichen Augenkontakt: _„Uhm…okay…"_

Ende des ersten Kapitels….uuuh also ich hoffe es gefällt euch mal soweit und ja was soll ich sagen..ein Review wär echt nett :)


	2. Avoir du honte avec Moi

**Avoir du honte avec Moi**

Hermine lag noch Minuten lang wach. Sie konnte sich nicht recht an den Gedanken gewöhnen neben einem ihr eigentlich fremden Mädchen zu schlafen. Die Tatsache, dass einer ihrer Füße ständig an Fleurs ankam, machte es nicht einfacher für sie. Besonders da Fleurs Füße die Eigenschaft hatten – nun ja…kalt zu sein.

Fleur hingegen schien das betreffend überhaupt keine Probleme zu haben. Ihr schwerer, stetig gehender Atem verriet, dass sie tief und fest schlief. Hermine drehte sich ganz langsam und behutsam auf der Stelle. Sie wollte die schlafende Franzosin auf keinen Fall wecken – wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie Hermine den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie ihr den Schönheitsschlaf störe.

„_Ist es möglich, dass jemand so plötzlich in dein Leben eintritt? Dir deine Privatsphäre klaut und dir dann auch noch dein Bett streitig macht? „Wir werden uns gut verstehen" hat sie gemeint…und wie stellt sie sich das vor? Ich hoffe ein zweites Bett kommt wirklich morgen. Sollte ich mich bei Dumbledore beschweren gehen? Es gibt bestimmt noch andere Leute, die eine Franzosin ohne Manieren und Scham aufnehmen würden. Also Harry und Ron nehmen sie bestimmt gerne…tz…" _dachte Hermine als sie beobachtete wie sich Fleurs Brustkörper hob, und wieder sank.

Irgendwie hatte Hermine es dann doch geschafft einzuschlafen und zog sich mitsamt ihrer zarten Seele in das Land ihrer Träume zurück. Am nächsten Morgen läutete der Wecker, wie gewöhnlich und Hermine verfluchte diesen noch mit geschlossenen Augen. In diesem Moment hatte sie all das vergessen, was sich am Vortrag zugetragen hatte. Die Begegnung mit einer Wildfremden, die Tatsache, dass sie Franzosin war, die Tatsache, dass sie sie nervte und dass sie doch tatsächlich gerade neben ihr lag.

Nichts von alledem ahnend öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen. Nur um dann in ein Meer von kühlen Blautönen zu starren.

Hermine konnte den Schrecken nicht unterdrücken und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Dabei zog sie automatisch die Beine an sich – dies führte mit sich, dass sie diese in Fleurs Bauch rammte. Fleurs Gesicht verzog sich schmerzverzerrt und sie schrie auf: _„Auua! Verdammt…was zum Teufel! Merde!!"_ Dem folgten noch weitere französische Flüche, doch dem konnte Hermine nicht wirklich folgen.

Hermine: _„Aaah es tut mir leid…es tut mir leid!!" _sie setzte sich auf, streckte ihren rechten Arm aus um Fleur zu trösten, doch unweigerlich zögerte sie und der Arm hing ziemlich sinnlos in der Luft.

„_Was musst du mir auch deine verdammten Beine in den Unterleib rammen?!"_ Fleur umklammerte den schmerzenden Bereich mit ihren Armen. Hermine wirkte leicht verzweifelt und wusste zuerst nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, doch ihre Schlagfertigkeit kehrte so schnell sie verschwunden war auch wieder zurück: _„Was mir einfällt? Was fällt DIR ein?? Mich so zu erschrecken! Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu mich im Schlaf so anzustarren? Wir sind hier nicht im Museum oke!" _

Fleur erwiderte Hermines Ausbruch nur mit Schweigen und einem eiskalten Blick. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„_Einfach weggehen? Oh ja das scheint ihr Franzosen zu können!"_ …_"Was rede ich da eigentlich"_ dachte Hermine noch kurz, doch hielt sie es für nicht weiter wichtig. Viel wichtiger war es sich schnell umzuziehen bevor Fleur wiederkam. _„Ach was…für ihr Schminkzeugs braucht sie sowieso bestimmt ewig."_

Sie machte sich auf zu ihrer Kommode und überlegte noch was sie anziehen sollte. Als sie das passende herausgesucht hatte legte sie alles feinsäuberlich auf ihr Bett und begann sich ihren Pyjama auszuziehen. Sie stand nun völlig nackt vor ihrem Bett und war gerade dabei sich ihren Slip überzustreifen als die Badezimmertür aufging.

Fleur blieb einen Augenblick stehen bei dem Anblick einer nackten, verzweifelt werdenden Hermine. Doch bald ging sie einfach weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. Hermine jedoch sah das weniger gelassen. In dem Moment als die Tür aufging, klappte ihre Kinnlade herunter. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie versuchte sich den Slip krampfhaft hochzuziehen, der gerade ungefähr auf Schienbeinhöhe war. Keine gute Idee…sie zog zu schnell daran, was darin resultierte, dass Hermine ausrutschte, sich verhedderte und drohte nach hinten umzukippen. Ihre Arme schwangen in die Luft in einem letzten Versuch sie an irgendetwas festzuklammern, doch sie erwischten …nichts. So landete sie unsanft – unsanft ist vielleicht sogar ein bisschen untertrieben – auf dem harten Boden.

Hermine schrie auf vor Schmerz um sich schließlich wieder aufzurappeln und ihren schmerzenden Kopf zu reiben.

„_Alles in Ordnung?"_ sagte Fleur in einem scheinbar unberührten Ton. Sie stand einfach nur da, spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares und schaute auf Hermine, wie sie da hilflos am Boden lag. Und das in einer Weise wie sie indifferenter nicht sein könnte.

„_Nein NICHTS ist in Ordnung! Und verdammt…hast du nichts anderes was du anstarren kannst??"_ Hermines Gesicht war purpurrot vor Scham gleichsam wie vor Wut. Hatte dieses Mädchen denn wirklich nichts anderes zu tun als ihr das Leben schwer zu machen?

Über Fleurs Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer.

Als die Tür sich hinter Fleur schloss, sank Hermine – deutlich relaxter – wieder zu Boden um dort einige Male tief ein und wieder aus zu atmen. _„Sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig…"_

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden entschloss sie sich endlich aufzustehen, wobei sie darauf achtete nicht schon wieder auf Grund ihrer Unterhose zu stürzen. _„Oh mein Gott…sie hat mich VOLLKOMMEN NACKT gesehen!" _schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf, als wäre dieser davor zu träge gewesen um diese Nachricht an sich heran zu lassen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und erneuter Schamesröte im Gesicht, zog sie sich schließlich und endlich an. Durch das Malheur war sie ohnehin schon recht spät dran und sie wollte noch schnell etwas zum Frühstücken bekommen – möglichst bevor die erste Stunde begann.

Im Eilschritt ging sie durch die Hallen von Hogwarts um sich an den Frühstückstisch zu Ron und Harry zu setzen.

Ron: _„Guten Morgen Hermine!"_

Hermine: _„Guten Morgen? Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein guter Morgen ist. Und falls doch will ich mich irgendwo beschweren gehen…beim Amt der guten Morgen…oder so."_

Harry – lächelnd: _„Alles oke, Herm? Sind wir mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?"_

Hermine: _„Wohl eher mit der falschen Person."_

Ron: _„Woooww warte mal…wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?"_

Hermine: _„Ach ja…ihr wisst es ja noch gar nicht. Fleur…die französische Austauschschülerin…wurde in mein Zimmer einquartiert. Das auch noch ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Ich glaube ich werde mich wirklich beschweren gehen."_

Ron: _„Bist du bescheuert? Wieso? Du kannst dich mit ihr anfreunden…und najaa…sie uns vorstellen…"_ Ron zwinkerte Hermine in einer ausgesprochen unterschwelligen Art zu – sein Gesicht zuckte fast gar nicht so als ob er einen Anfall hatte.

Hermine: _„Das hättet ihr wohl gerne! Mein Gott, was ist nur mit dieser Welt los?"_ stöhnte Hermine auf, als sie in ein mit viel Zucker bestreutes Briochkipferl biss.

---

Noch am selben Tag ging Hermine gleich nach dem Unterricht zum Büro von Dumbledore. Sie sprach die magischen Worte und der Wasserspeier brachte den Stiegenaufgang zum Vorschein.

Dumbledore: _„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Hermine?"_

Hermine: _„Durchaus. Und ich denke der Grund dafür dürfte Sie nicht weiter überraschen."_

Dumbledore: _„Ich nehme mal an, es geht um Fleur."_

Hermine: _„Oh ja das können Sie wirklich annehmen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht einmal gefragt wurde, ob ich überhaupt eine Zimmergenossin haben wolle – das tue ich übrigens ganz und gar nicht – finde ich es unerhört, dass wir uns sogar ein Bett teilen mussten!"_

Dumbledore: _„Nun gut. Dass du dich übergangen fühlst kann ich verstehen aber was meinst du mit ein Bett teilen? Wie dem auch sei…sie wird nicht in ein anderes Zimmer umziehen."_

Hermine: _„Wie bitte? Wieso nicht?"_

Dumbledore: _„Also erstens gibt es kaum andere Möglichkeiten sie unterzubringen. Und eine Unterkunft mit einem Jungen zu teilen würdest du ihr doch nicht wünschen oder?"_

Hermine: _„Würde ich nicht??"_ dachte sie im Stillen bei sich.

Dumbledore: _„Und zweitens finde ich es eine hervorragende Idee, dass du mehr unter Menschen kommst. Ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber du bist nicht eine der sozialsten an Hogwarts. Ich weiß, ich weiß…du bist eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin. Aber das ist lang nicht alles meine Liebe! Ein bisschen menschlicher Umgang wird dir auf jeden Fall nicht schaden."_

Hermine: _„Das meinen Sie…"_ flüsterte sie.

Dumbledore: _„Wie bitte?"_

Hermine: _„Ach nichts. Danke, dass Sie mich angehört haben." …."Oder eher nicht" _dachte sie noch bei sich, als sie sich umdrehte um das Büro wieder zu verlassen.

„_Verdammt…so viel dazu. Ein Jahr mit Fleur? Werde ich das lebend überstehen?"_

--------

Ende 2. Kapitel :D yayy..also das ist ja meine erste Geschichte, die ich in Deutsch schreibe…und ich muss sagen…das macht Spaß^^ und geht auch irgendwie schneller…

Egaal..uuhm jaa danke fürs Lesen und eine Review wär echt nett… :)


	3. Rêver avec Moi

**Rêver avec Moi**

„_Wieso muss er mir das antun? Ein Jahr lang mit dieser Franzosin im Zimmer? Und ich habe mich schon auf dieses Jahr gefreut…das kann ich mir jetzt in die Haare schmieren! Obwohl…wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke…worauf hab ich mich eigentlich gefreut? Sind diese Jahre nicht immer dasselbe? Unterricht, elendslange Hausübungen, irgendwelche Festivitäten und ab und zu ist Harry vom Tode bedroht – immer dieser langweilige Trott!" _

Vielleicht würde diese Abwechslung also doch keine so schlechte Erfahrung sein.

Hermine verharrte noch ein wenig in dem großen Sessel, auf dem sie so gerne vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer saß, um nachzudenken. Es war schon spät und die meisten Gryffindors waren schon zu Bett gegangen. Fleur jedoch hatte sie seit dem unangenehmen Vorfall, der ihr immer noch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, wenn sie daran zurückdachte, in der Früh nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal im Unterricht. Sie fragte sich langsam wo sie bloß steckte. In Gedanken verloren, schlummerte sie langsam ein.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später betrat Fleur den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Hermine wie sie auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie überlegte nicht lange sondern ging einfach auf sie zu. Hermines Haare waren ganz durcheinander und verschleierten ihr Gesicht fast vollständig. Fleur strich sie sanft zur Seite und betrachtete die schlafende Hermine. Die Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte schien Fleur zu imponieren.

„_Hermine?"_ flüsterte Fleur, doch von Hermine kam keinerlei Reaktion. Fleur führte ihre Lippen zu Hermines Ohr _„Hermiiine"_ hauchte sie in ihr Ohr. Hermine spürte Fleurs Atem wie er ihr Ohr kitzelte und ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam. Zuerst konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, doch als sich ihre Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit, die nur vom Kaminfeuer erhellt wurde, gewöhnt hatten, erblickte sie Fleur. Sie erschrak ein wenig und zuckte leicht zurück.

„_Fleur?"_ gab sie mit fragender Stimme von sich.

„_Du willst doch nicht in dem Sessel schlafen."_ Antwortete Fleur um sich sodann auch schon in Richtung der Treppen zu den Schlafräumen zu begeben.

„_Nein…"_ flüsterte Hermine, doch Fleur konnte sie da schon nicht mehr hören. _‚Ich frag mich wo sie noch war' _dachte Hermine noch als sie sich die Stufen hinaufkämpfte. Da sie die letzte Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen hatte, war sie ganz schön müde. Als sie das Zimmer betrat merkte sie, dass es immer noch kein zweites Bett gab.

„_Wir müssen wohl oder übel wieder im selben Bett schlafen…"_ sagte Fleur.

„_Was? Nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wie konnten sie das vergessen?" _doch plötzlich kam Hermine etwas in den Sinn was Dumbledore gesagt hatte _„_…_aber was meinst du mit ein Bett teilen?"_ und ein Verdacht kam ihr in den Sinn. Doch sie war zu müde um dem in irgendeiner Form nachzugehen. Bevor sie wieder ewig mit Fleur stritt, wollte sie doch lieber einfach nur schlafen gehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wankte sie in Richtung Bett und ließ sich hineinfallen. Ohne sich umzuziehen oder ins Bad zu gehen. Fleur sah sie leicht angewidert an, sagte aber nichts. Es hätte ohnehin nicht viel gebracht, da das Zimmer schon von dem leisen Schnarchen des Mädchens durchzogen wurde.

„_Anglaises…"_ dachte Fleur bei sich als sie sich umzog um ebenfalls zu Bett zu gehen.

_Hermine ging, umgeben von zart duftenden Blumen, durch eine hoch gewachsene Wiese. Der Wind strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und die Sonne kitzelte förmlich Hermines feine Haut. Als sie unbeschwert umherwanderte, sah sie plötzlich etwas auf sie zukommen. Es war zuerst nur ein schwarzer Fleck, der aber immer größer wurde. Langsam nahm der ‚Fleck' Gestalt an und Hermine sah einen Golden Retriever auf sie zu laufen. Im ersten Moment bekam Hermine eine Gänsehaut, sie fürchtete sich. Doch je näher der Hund kam, desto besser sah sie sein gold blondes Fell und seine blauen Augen. Hermine schien es nicht zu irritieren, dass Golden Retriever normalerweise eigentlich keine Blauen Augen hatten. Stattdessen kniete sie sich hin und erwartete mit freudigem Gesicht die Ankunft des Hundes. Hechelnd nahm er vor ihr Platz. Hermine beugte sich nieder und schmiegte sich an das Fell des Hundes. Es fühlte sich weich an und roch verführerisch gut. „Ich wollte immer schon einmal einen Hund haben" säuselte sie…_

„_Dann kauf dir einen und lass gefälligst meine Haare los!"_ ertönte es plötzlich in Hermines Kopf. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie realisierte, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Nicht nur das…ihr Hirn verarbeitete langsam, dass sie Fleurs Haare in der Hand umklammert hielt und ihre Finger entkrampften sich augenblicklich.

„_Oh mein Gott…es tut mir leid!"_ sagte Hermine mit deutlich höherer Frequenz. _„Ich muss geträumt haben…"_

Fleur rieb sich die Stelle am Kopf wo die Haare in ihrer Wurzel endeten an denen Hermine gezogen hatte. _„Ich glaube wir brauchen doch ein zweites Bett."_

„_Was meinst du mit ‚doch'?"_ fragte Hermine, doch auf eine Antwort sollte sie lang warten.

Fleur nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachtkasten, schwang ihn in der Luft und sagte einen Spruch auf. Sodann erschien ein Bett direkt unter dem kleinen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie stand auf und ging in ihr neues Bett. Hermines Kinnlade war heruntergeklappt. _„Du hättest die ganze Zeit über in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen können??"_

„_Ja. Und was willst du jetzt tun? Weißt du, nachdem du meine wertvollen Haare ausgerissen hast, könntest du mich jetzt aber wirklich schlafen lassen."_ Mit diesen Worten legte sich Fleur in das Bett und wendete Hermine ihren Rücken zu.

Hermine: _„Toll. Toll. Wiiirlich toll."_

Fleur: _„Schlaf jetzt."_

„_Zicke. Schlaf du doch!"_ dachte Hermine als sie sich in ihrem Groll wieder unter die Decke schmiegte, die nun wieder ihr alleine gehörte. _„Wenigstens wieder ein eigenes Bett. Bleibt nur die Frage offen wieso sie sich nicht schon längst das Bett hergezaubert hat. Und wieso habe ich eigentlich nicht daran gedacht?"_ Doch Hermine war schon viel zu müde um weiter darüber nach zu sinnieren und schlief alsbald auch schon friedlich wieder ein.

Hermines Schlaf verweilte allerdings längst nicht so friedlich wie sie es gerne hätte. Ihre Augen begannen wild zu rasen und Schweißperlen trieben ihre weißen Schläfen herunter. Ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten als sie sich plötzlich in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete. Ihre Augen waren immer noch verschlossen. Langsam stand sie auf und auf wackelnden Beinen machte sie einige Schritte vorwärts. Ihr schlafender Körper hatte scheinbar die Proportionen des Raumes nicht mit einberechnet und so lief sie direkt in die Wand hinein. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Hermines Körper gegen die Wand. Von dem gar nicht einmal so lauten Geräusch wachte Fleur natürlich auf, die mit fledermausähnlichen Ohren ausgestattet zu sein schien. Sie schreckte auf und sah Hermines Umrisse mitten im Zimmer stehen. Sie drehte das Licht auf und staunte über den Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Hermine stand mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffneten Mund vor ihrem Bett und zuckte leicht mit ihren Armen.

„_Du schlafwandelst?"_ stellte Fleur in den Raum ohne auch nur mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Sie fragte sich wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann kam ihr die Idee. Sie stand auf und ging zu der Stelle an der Hermine sich zuckend befand. Sie umschloss ihre Hand mit der ihrigen und führte sie langsam zum Bett. Hermine legte sich hinein und kuschelte sich an das Kopfkissen. Doch aus einem unerfindlichen Grund wollte sie Fleurs Hand nicht loslassen. Von Müdigkeit getrieben legte sie sich einfach neben Hermine – ihren Arm um sie gelegt, da sich ihre Hand immer noch in der von Hermine befand…

------

Ende 3. Kapitel…ja das Kapitel ist ein wenig kürzer geworden als die vorherigen – aber naja ich denke man kann damit leben^^

Danke fürs lesen und vll erbarmt ihr euch ja für ein kleines review :)


	4. Jouer dans la pluie avec Moi

**Jouer dans la pluie avec Moi**

Als Hermine erwachte, war die Sonne schon längst aufgegangen. Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam und sie musste ein wenig blinzeln. Sie musste gähnen und zog dabei den Arm nach vorne um sich die Hand vor zu halten. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass da nicht nur ihr eigener Arm war, sondern auch ein anderer. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass es Fleurs Arm war, der über sie gelegt war. Sie schlüpfte aus der lockeren Umarmung und betrachtete die schlafende Fleur. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und einzelne Strähnen hingen in ihr Gesicht.

Hermine sah hinüber zu dem anderen Bett, dass Fleur am Abend zuvor noch herbei gezaubert hatte. _„Wieso um alles in der Welt hat sie dennoch in meinem Bett geschlafen?"_ Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären also beschloss sie das denjenigen zu fragen, der das nur wissen konnte – Fleur selbst. Jedoch sah sie Hermine zu friedlich aus um sie aus ihrem Schlaf zu reißen. So wenig sie Fleur auch ausstehen konnte, musste sie sich dennoch eingestehen, dass eine schlafende Fleur einem Engel glich. Zumindest der allgemeinen Vorstellung eines Engels – man kann ja nie wissen.

Also beschloss Hermine sich erstmal eine heiße Dusche zu genehmigen.

Eine viertel Stunde später stand sie nun also unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl, dessen Tropfen sanft über ihre bloße Haut rannten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte möglichst nicht an die Schule oder an andere triviale Themen zu denken. Sie wollte einfach mal wieder alles um sie herum vergessen. Es hieß zwar immer Hermine wäre die Streberin schlechthin – aber in Wahrheit tat sie dies nur, weil sie ihre Eltern gelehrt hatten immer nach Wissen zu streben. Schon als kleines Kind wurde sie von ihnen mit allen möglichen Büchern zu gekleistert, die für Kinder in ihrem damaligen Alter eigentlich noch gar nicht geeignet wären. Um zum Punkt zu kommen – Hermine war längst nicht so begierig darauf jeden einzelnen Moment damit zu verbringen, wie vielleicht so mancher glauben würde.

Nun also in Gedanken verloren, zogen die Bilder der vergangenen Tage an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Doch etwas blieb länger hängen und schien etwas in Hermine auszulösen. Bei dem Gedanken daran bekam sie eine Gänsehaut und ihre feinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf – Fleur wie sie mit nackter Brust in ihrem Zimmer stand. Völlig unbewusst fuhr sich Hermine mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen über ihren Busen. Sie fuhr die Konturen langsam nach, sodass ihre Brustwarzen sich merklich verhärteten.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Hermine fühlte sich ertappt _„Wer ist da??"_

„_Ach nur ich."_ Kam es von hinter der Duschwand. Fleur war ins Badezimmer getreten und stand nun vor dem Spiegel und begann sich zu schminken. _„Ganz schön stickig hier herinnen."_

„_Oh…liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mich gerade DUSCHE!"_ platzte Hermine hervor.

Fleur schminkte sich ungeniert weiter und schien überhaupt nicht zu verstehen, wieso sich Hermine schon wieder so aufregte. _„Willst du mich heute nicht einmal ein bisschen herumführen? Es ist ein wunderschöner Samstag und ich kenne mich hier immer noch nicht sonderlich aus."_

Hermine antwortete mit leicht flehender Stimme: _„Wenn du mich dann BITTE in Ruhe duschen lässt?"_

Fleur antwortete nur mit einem kurzen: _„Von mir aus."_ Und verließ wieder das Badezimmer.

„_Ach du meine Güte. Die kann einem auch kein bisschen Privatsphäre gönnen. Nicht einmal angeklopft hat sie. Herumführen soll ich sie? Nach einer Woche will sie mir weiß machen, dass sie sich immer noch nicht auskennt. Was soll ich ihr schon zeigen? Den verbotenen Wald? Oh ja ganz bestimmt, damit wir von irgendwelchen Kreaturen angegriffen werden. Nur weil sie jetzt mit mir in einem Zimmer wohnt, heißt das noch lang nicht, dass ich auch für sie verantwortlich bin…"_

Mit dem Beenden dieses Gedankens stellte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der mittlerweile dampfenden Duschekabine. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel – erkannte jedoch nicht sonderlich viel. Es war komplett angelaufen. Sie liebte es mit ihren Fingern Figuren auf das angelaufene Glas zu zeichnen.

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ging sie zurück in das Zimmer. Fleur lag auf ihrem Bett und schien sich zu langweilen.

„_Was willst du denn sehen?"_ fragte Hermine auf ihrem Weg zur Kommode.

Fleur blickte zu ihr auf und grinste leicht: _„Alles natürlich."_

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie Fleurs Blick deuten sollte, also wendete sie ihren Blick rasch ab und widmete sich ihrer Kommode. Sie suchte sich alles heraus um sich damit wieder auf den Weg ins Badezimmer zu machen.

„_Ich weiß nicht was du hast. Du kannst dich ruhig hier umziehen, ich schau dir schon nichts ab."_ Sagte Fleur plötzlich – ihre Augen auf die Wand vor ihr gerichtet. Hermine erwiderte ihre Worte nur mit einem unsicheren Blick um sodann ihren Weg ins Badezimmer fortzusetzen.

„'_Ich weiß nicht was du hast..' haha ich weiß nicht was DU hast. Was soll das? Irgendjemand sollte ihr dringend Manieren beibringen. Diese bevormundende Art geht mir auf den Geist! Und überhaupt! Was erwartet die von mir?? Dass ich mich vor ihr entkleide? Mhm…genau…geht's noch?? Mit der ist auch nicht mehr alles in Ordnung."_ Dachte Hermine als sie sich im Badezimmer umzog. Sie putzte noch ihre Zähne und kämmte ihr Haar. Dann schritt sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer.

Das Zimmer war leer. Keine Fleur lag auf ihrem Bett und schien sich zu langweilen. Hermine war enttäuscht. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie fest mit ihrem Anblick gerechnet. Natürlich wischte sie diesen Gedanken sofort bei Seite und freute sich indessen über ihr alleiniges Zimmer – sollte es auch nur für ein paar Minuten sein. Entspannt legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schlug die Augen zu. Doch die Ruhe wurde von einem eigenartigen Geräusch unterbrochen. Es war niemand geringerer als…nun ja ihr Magen. Es war mittlerweile schon bald halb Zehn und sie verspürte Hunger. Nach dieser kurzen Pause – die eindeutig viel zu kurz war – stand sie also wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Schon von Weitem konnte sie Fleur erkennen, die fast alleine am Gryffindor-Tisch saß und frühstückte. Ron und Harry hatten dies schon längst getan und waren bereits an der frischen Luft um ein paar Runden Quidditch zu spielen. Natürlich nicht ohne das als Grund vorzuschieben, wieso sie ihre Hausübungen nicht erledigten. Also hatte Hermine keine andere Wahl als sich zu Fleur zu setzen.

„_Da bist du ja endlich."_ sagte Fleur als Hermine sich neben sie setzte.

Hermine: _„Was heißt da endlich?"_

Fleur erwiderte nicht und aß stattdessen einfach ihr Crepe weiter.

„_Ja genau ignorier mich einfach."_ Sagte Hermine und nahm sich ihre Lieblingscornflakes. Fleur lächelte.

Sie hatten fertig gegessen und Hermine schlug vor Fleur nun herumzuführen. Nur hatte Hermine absolut keinen Plan was sie ihr denn zeigen sollte. Sie entschied sich spontan für die Eulerei. Sie ging voraus und Fleur folgte ihr bereitwillig.

Fleur: _„Und wo gehen wir hin?"_

Hermine: _„In die Eulerei."_

Fleur: _„Eulerei? Zu den Eulen? Du führst mich herum und zeigst mir die Eulen??"_

Hermine – sie verdrehte die Augen doch sprach mit ruhiger Stimme: _„Ja."_

Fleur war ein wenig überrascht, dass Hermine ruhig blieb und so folgte sie ihr wortlos.

In der Eulerei angekommen stellte sich Hermine in die Mitte zwischen all die Käfige. Sie waren allein.

Hermine – grinsend: _„Bitteschön…die Eulerei!"_

Fleur: _„Entzückend."_

Hermine erwiderte ihre kalte Antwort mit einem langgezogenen Gesicht.

Fleur – die Reaktion von Hermine bemerkend: _„Wirklich!"_ sie versuchte zu Lächeln. Es gelang ihr nur nicht wirklich. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu einem der nicht verglasten Fenster, lehnte sich auf den steinernen Rahmen und blickte in die Ferne. Mittlerweile hatte es draußen zu regnen begonnen. Hermine stand nun ziemlich verdutzt da. Langsam ging sie auf Fleur zu. Sie wusste nur nicht ganz wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Fleur schien in irgendeiner Art und Weise verletzt zu sein, Hermine wusste nur nicht wie sie es deuten sollte. Vor allem wusste sie nicht ob sie das Mädchen alleine lassen sollte oder versuchen sie zu trösten – was natürlich peinlich geworden wäre, wäre sie gar nicht traurig. Kurz um – Hermine kämpfte innerlich.

Schlussendlich rang sie sich dazu durch auf Fleur zuzugehen. Sie stellte sich neben sie und schaute nach unten. Ihr war nie bewusst gewesen, wie hoch die Eulerei lag. Bei dem Blick in die Tiefe wurde ihr fast schwindelig. Sie drehte sich zu Fleur…

„_Alles in Ordnung?"_

Fleurs Gesichtszüge veränderten sich leicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher wie sie antworten sollte. Sollte sie sich dem englischen Mädchen anvertrauen? Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Hermine und blickte sie wortlos mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Blickkontakt. Hermine wurde ganz kribbelig und in ihrem Magen breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl aus. Sie schob es auf die Höhe. Fleurs Kopf schien näher zu kommen. Hermines Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Sie waren schmal und rosig. Hermine nahm die sanften Konturen wahr, die ebenfalls näher zu kommen schienen. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und ihr Atem stockte. Ihr Verstand war wie ausgeschalten. Fleurs Lippen waren nur mehr schier Millimeter von Hermines Lippen entfernt als sie plötzlich aufhörten sich zu nähern – als würden sie auf etwas warten. Hermines Herz machte einen Satz und ihr Mund umschloss sanft die Lippen der Franzosin. Bald spürte Hermine Fleurs kalte Finger auf ihrer Wange und sie öffnete langsam ihren Mund. Fleurs Zungenspitze tastete sich langsam in Hermines Mundhöhle vor und als sie mit Hermines Zunge zusammentraf bekam Hermine eine Gänsehaut.

Langsam zog Fleur ihren Kopf zurück. Hermines Kopf ging fast selbstständig mit als ob ihre Lippen um keinen Preis von denen der Franzosin getrennt werden wollten. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Fleurs Gesicht vor sich. Augenblicklich kam ihr die rote Farbe ins Gesicht als ihr vollkommen bewusst wurde was sie gerade getan hatte…

************

Ende Kapitel 4 :D

Nun denn ich bedanke mich hiermit bei allen Lesern und ich würde mich darüber freuen wenn ihr mir eine Review schreiben würdet :)


	5. Souffrir avec Moi

**Souffrir**** avec Moi**

„_Ich…"_ stammelte Hermine.

„_Es tut mir leid."_ Sagte Fleur, drehte sich um und ging.

Hermine blieb zurück. Verwirrter und unschlüssiger denn je. Das war sie nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Die Hermine, die sie kannte würde sich von nichts und absolut Niemandem durcheinander bringen lassen. Die Hermine, die sie kannte war selbstsicher – zumindest nach außen hin. Nun war sie verwirrt und verletzlich. Sie fühlte sich nackt. Der dichter werdende Regen schlug ihr ins Gesicht und sie spürte die Kälte in ihr aufkommen. _„Ich habe sie geküsst…"_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf. _„Ich habe ein Mädchen geküsst…"_ Sie blickte in den Himmel und spürte die Regentropfen, wie sie ihr Gesicht bedeckten. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich treiben…

„_Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich nur getan?"_ schoss es Fleur durch den Kopf als sie die Treppen von der Eulerei hinunter schoss.

Hermine beschloss währenddessen auch endlich sich vom Fleck zu bewegen und stieg die Treppen hinab. Jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Vorgängerin möglichst langsam. So kam sie völlig durchnässt und zitternd in ihrem Zimmer an. Fleur saß auf ihrem Bett.

„_Du solltest dir etwas anderes anziehen."_ sagte sie.

Hermine blickte sie nur verwirrt und irgendwie verzweifelt an. _Wie kann sie nur in einem so normalen Ton mit mir reden? _fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Sie verschwand im Badezimmer. Dort benutzte sie einen Zauberspruch, den sie einmal in einem Buch gelesen hatte, um ihr Gewand wieder trocken zu bekommen. Nachdem all das Wasser aus dem Stoff gezogen war, schaute sie sich eingehend im Spiegel an.

_Alles in Ordnung mit dir?_ Dachte sie sich. _Was ist nur los? Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr. Ich will sie gar nicht verstehen. _

Hermine kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus und Fleur war verschwunden. Diesmal begrüßte sie die Gegebenheit. Ihr war immer noch kalt, also legte sie sich in ihr Bett und kuschelte sich unter die warme Decke. Leicht zitternd schloss sie die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. An absolut gar nichts. In dem Moment fiel ihr nämlich nichts ein, das in irgendeiner Weise positiv und nicht verwirrend auf sie wirkte. Doch eine Frage kam immer wieder in ihre Gedanken zurück. _Was hat das zu bedeuten?_ …Der Regen prasselte im Sekundentakt gegen das Fenster.

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür. Hermine wollte um alles in der Welt vermeiden jetzt mit Fleur zu reden, also stellte sie sich schlafend. Fleur holte ihren Koffer von unter ihrem Bett hervor und begann mit einem Zauber all ihre Sachen dort hinein zu verfrachten. Hermine konnte den Lärm, den sie machte nicht länger ignorieren. Sie setzte sich auf und sah Fleur, wie sie ihre Sachen in den Koffer dirigierte. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch _„Was machst du?"_

Fleur – ohne sich umzudrehen oder ihre Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen: _„Packen. Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Ich ziehe zu jemand anderes. Ich denke das wird am Besten sein."_ Hermines Kinnlade senkte sich ein Stück. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. _Ja vielleicht ist es so wirklich am Besten. _– dachte sie sich, doch ganz überzeugt schien sie davon nicht zu sein. Sie starrte Fleurs Rücken noch eine Weile an, doch sie entschied sich bald dazu, dass sie das nicht länger mit ansehen kann. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum in der Hoffnung dort Ron oder Harry anzutreffen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war dem auch so. Die beiden saßen bei einer Runde Zauberschach.

„_Hallo Jungs!"_ rief Hermine und setzte sich neben sie auf einen freien Sessel.

Ron: _„Heyy! Wie war dein Tag?"_

Hermine: _„Oh bitte frag nicht…und wie war die Partie Quidditch? Ich nehme an ihr habt gespielt."_

Harry: _„Perfekt! Natürlich habe ich gewonnen."_ Er grinste Ron schelmisch an.

Ron – Hermine adressierend: _„Tz…dazu möchte ich aber hinzufügen, dass es äußerst knapp war!"_

Hermine lächelte, doch in diesem Moment kam Fleur mit ihrem Koffer die Treppe herunter. Sie durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum – ohne Hermine einen Blick zuzuwerfen und verließ ihn durch das Portrait der korpulenten Dame. Hermine schaute ihr nach und fragte sie wohin sie wohl ginge.

Harry: _„Was ist mit der französischen Austauschschülerin? Wohnt sie nicht mehr in deinem Zimmer?"_

Hermine: _„Nein…sie hat mit Dumbledore geredet und wohl dabei etwas erreicht."_

Ron: _„Wieso will sie nicht mehr bei dir im Zimmer sein?"_

Hermine – zögernd: _„Ach…wir haben uns einfach nicht verstanden. Franzosin halt…"_ sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Ron schaute sie zweifelnd an, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Spiel.

Harry: _„Ach ja…ich hab ein Gerücht gehört, dass Fleurs Freund sie besuchen kommen soll."_

Ron - seufzend: _„Sie hat einen Freund? So ein Mist aber auch! Naja oke..wenn man so aussieht ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass man noch Single ist."_

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf. Ihr Herz versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich. _„Von wem hast du das gehört?"_

Harry: _„Von Lavender. Sie hängt des Öfteren mit ihr rum. Sie hat es nur beiläufig erwähnt."_

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _„Oh verstehe. Interessant. Ja okay…ich geh dann mal…bin schon irgendwie müde."_

Ron: _„Es ist halb 6!?"_

Doch Hermine schien seine Worte schon nicht mehr vernommen zu haben. Sie ging langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer – in Gedanken verloren.

_Sie hat einen Freund. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über einen Freund. Einen festen Freund. Sie ist liiert und hat mich trotzdem geküsst. Geküsst…Ob das der Grund war wieso sie so schnell verschwand? Wahrscheinlich. Ich meine…natürlich war das der Grund. Jemand, der einen festen Freund hat sollte niemanden küssen. Auch nicht, wenn dieser jemand vom selben Geschlecht ist. Ach was denk ich da eigentlich. Der Kuss hatte sowieso nichts zu bedeuten. Rein gar nichts. _

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sie sich mit dem Rücken voran in ihr Bett fallen. Es war still. Sie hörte nichts außer den Regen, wie er an das Fenster trommelte. Sie wollte schlafen. Sie wollte vergessen. Sie wollte …nicht mehr sein. Nach einer Weile versank sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine schon früh auf. Es war gerade Sonnenaufgang. Sie zog sich um – es ging ihr zwar nicht besonders gut aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie auch so aussehen wollte. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus und ging zum Frühstück. Sie erwartete nicht, dass viele schon um eine so unchristliche Zeit wach sein würden. Und schon gar nicht Fleur. Also hatte sie keine peinlichen Momente zu befürchten. Doch es sollte ganz anders kommen.

Sie schritt in die große Halle und wie erwartet, waren kaum Schüler anwesend. Sie blickte hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch und sah ein blondes Mädchen dort sitzen. Sie war nicht allein. Ein dunkelhaariger und auch gutaussehender Junge saß neben ihr. Er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und gab ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange. _Na toll. So viel zu meiner Hoffnung auf ein ruhiges Frühstück. _Sie setzte sich den beiden schräg gegenüber hin und begann lautlos sich ein Brot zu streichen.

„_Willst du uns nicht vorstellen, ma chère?" _sagte der Junge neben Fleur. Sie blickte kurz zu Hermine auf und es kam zu einem kurzen Blickkontakt. Sofort richtete sie ihren Blick auf den jungen Mann neben ihr. _„Das…das ist Hermine. Hermine…das ist Jeremy…mein…Freund."_ Antwortete Fleur.

Jeremy: _„Nett dich kennen zu lernen!"_ er streckte seinen Arm quer über den Tisch aus.

„_Manieren…"_ dachte sich Hermine, zwang sich zu einem schlichten Lächeln und reichte ihm die Hand. _„Ebenfalls."_

Sie wollte, dass dieser Moment so schnell wie möglich vorbei ginge. Hastig begann sie ihr Brot zu essen, als Fleur plötzlich aufstand und etwas auf Französisch zu Jeremy sagte.

Jeremy: _„__Oui__, __ma__ chérie. Hermine? Es war nett dich kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht sieht man sich noch."_ Er lächelte sie an und stand auf.

Hermine verzog ihre Mundwinkel, damit es möglichst nach einem Lächeln aussah. Dann waren sie auch schon im Begriff zu gehen und nach Sekunden waren sie aus Hermines Sichtfeld verschwunden.

_Ein Franzose. Ihr Freund ist natürlich Franzose. Gutaussehend. Charmant. Und nett. Natürlich. _Sie stütze ihren Kopf auf einen Arm und starrte auf ihr Brot, das auf dem Teller lag.


	6. Être confuse avec Moi

**Être confuse avec Moi**

Es war Montagmorgen und Hermine schaute mit verquollenen Augen auf ihren sie nervenden Wecker. Sie musste aufstehen. Sie hatte bis spät in die Nacht an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen. Sie zwang sich schließlich aufzustehen und wankte erstmal ins Bad. Ihr Spiegelbild schien Zeuge der langen Nacht gewesen zu sein und ließ ihr Gesicht furchtbar müde aussehen. Sie ächzte, griff nach ihrer Zahnbürste und putzte sich die Zähne. _„Was für ein Scheißtag."_ Dachte sie sich, als sie in das Waschbecken spuckte.

Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal sprang ihr die wundervolle Weihnachtsdekoration in die Augen. Überall hingen Girlanden, Mistelzweige und der feine Duft frischer Tannenzweige hing in der Luft. Sie liebte Weihnachten. Als sie die langen Gänge entlang spazierte, entdeckte sie mehrere Plakate mit der Aufschrift _Winterball._ Darauf waren tanzende Hexen und Zauberer zu sehen in den schönsten Kostümen und Kleidern. _„Der Winterball…jedes Jahr wieder. Ach und jedes Jahr wieder ohne besondere Begleitung…Wer mich wohl diesmal fragt? Wenn überhaupt…"_ In dem Jahr zuvor hatte sie niemand gefragt und schlussendlich war sie mit Ron auf den Ball gegangen, der ebenfalls keine Begleitung gefunden hatte. _„Ich will nicht schon wieder mit Ron gehen…nichts gegen ihn…aber ich muss Fleur beweisen, dass ich auch begehrenswert bin!"_ so schwor sie sich.

Beim Frühstückstisch setzte sie sich zu Ron und Harry. Wie sie so durch die Masse aus Schülern blickte, entdeckte sie Fleur. Sie saß bei Lavender und schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten.

Ron: _„Und Hermine…mit wem gehst du dieses Jahr zum Winterball?"_

Hermine zuckte und drehte ihren Kopf zu Ron: _„Hm?"_

Ron: _„Mit wem du zum Ball gehst…"_

Hermine: _„Achsoo…uhm ja gute Frage eigentlich. Ich hoffe es fragt mich irgendjemand…ich hab keinen Plan."_

Harry – lachend: _„Ihr zwei könnt ja wieder gemeinsam gehen."_ Die Reaktion auf Harry's Aussage erfolgte sowohl bei Hermine als auch Ron gleichermaßen. Sie zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch und schauten ihn zweifelnd – fast schon verzweifelnd – an.

Ron: _„So gern ich dich auch gern habe Hermine…aber ich denke es wird Zeit, dass da endlich mal was läuft auf dem Ball…wenn du verstehst was ich meine."_ Er grinste Hermine schelmisch an.

Hermine: _„Ausnahmsweise verstehe ich dich vollkommen. Und ich gebe dir Recht. Schwören wir uns, dass wir jemanden finden?"_ Hermine hielt ihm ihren kleinen Finger unter die Nase.

Ron – leuchtete auf bei der Idee: _„Ich schwöre!"_ und er umklammerte Hermines kleinen Finger mit dem Seinigen. _„Pinky swear!"_ sagten sie fast gleichzeitig.

Harry starrte sie ein wenig ungläubig an und nahm einen Schluck von seinem morgendlichen Kaffee. Dabei fiel ihm ein Mädchen auf, dessen Blick auf Hermine zu ruhen schien…

Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine zum Runen Unterricht. Dort musste sie für eine Weile draußen warten. Sie war nicht die Einzige, auch Cedric war schon da. Von einem so beliebten Schüler würde man eigentlich nicht erwarten, dass ausgerechnet er den Kurs Runen besuche, aber es schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren. Hermine redete nicht oft mit ihm, aber manchmal arbeiteten sie zusammen am Übersetzen eines Textes. So standen sie nebeneinander ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hermine lehnte gegen die Mauer und blickte den Gang zu ihrer rechten entlang. Plötzlich sah sie, wie sich ein ihr wohl bekanntes Mädchen näherte. Sofort drückte sie sich von der Wand weg und drehte sich schwungvoll zu Cedric um.

Hermine: _„Und…hast du schon eine Begleitung für den Winterball?"_

Cedric – sichtlich überrascht über die plötzliche Wendung: _„Uhm nein…eigentlich noch nicht. Und du? Hat dich schon jemand gefragt?"_

Hermine: _„Nein leider noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe das kommt noch."_

Cedric – mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: _„Wir zwei könnten doch gemeinsam hingehen."_

Das hatte Hermine nun wirklicht nicht erwartet. Cedric, einer der beliebtesten Schüler, fragte sie doch tatsächlich ob sie ihn auf den Ball begleiten wolle. Hermine blickte zur Seite und sah, dass Fleur in genau diesem Moment an ihnen vorbei ging. _„Natürlich…ich würde gerne mit dir auf den Winterball gehen!"_ platzte sie aus sich heraus. Selbstverständlich nicht ohne Fleur von der Seite nachzuschielen ob sie nicht irgendeine Regung an ihr bemerke. Doch es war nichts. Fleur ging an ihnen vorbei. Einfach vorbei. Ohne schneller oder langsamer zu werden. Für Hermine gab es keine sichtbaren Anzeichen, dass sich Fleur auch nur im Entferntesten dafür interessierte mit wem sie auf den Ball gehen wird. Sie verspürte einen leichten Stich im Herzen als sie sich wieder zu Cedric umdrehte, der ein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

Cedric: _„Perfekt…ich hol dich dann am Samstag um 7 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum ab…in Ordnung?"_

Hermine – ein Lächeln aufsetzend: _„Ja, ich freu mich schon."_

Zu Hermines Glück kam dann auch schon ihre Runen Professorin und sie konnte sich in ihre Gedankenwelt zurückziehen.

_Ich geh jetzt also mit Cedric zum Winterball…ich sollte mich freuen. Ich sollte überglücklich sein! Es hat mich endlich jemand gefragt und dann auch noch jemand wie Cedric. Er ist beliebt, intelligent und überaus gutaussehend. Noch dazu teilen wir das Interesse für Runen. Und wieso freue ich mich dann nicht? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass mir das mit Fleur jetzt die Freude an allem versaut! _

Hermine beschloss sodann, dass sie sich freuen würde. Sie zwang sich förmlich ein Dauergrinsen aufzusetzen. Nach dem Unterricht traf sie Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron: _„Hermine! Haha du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist! Ich hab Parvati gefragt und sie hat tatsächlich ja gesagt…"_

Hermine – ein (diesmal ehrliches) Lächeln auf den Lippen: _„Das freut mich für dich!"_

Ron: _„Und…hat dich jemand gefragt?"_

Hermine: _„Hmmm…unterwarteter Weise sogar doch, ja. Cedric hat mich heute vor Runen gefragt ob ich nicht mit ihm hingehen wollen würde."_

Ron – strahlend: _„Wow! Das ist ja fantastisch! Cedric! …Moment…du hast doch ja gesagt, oder??"_

Hermine: _„Jaja doch sicher. Wäre ziemlich blöd von mir gewesen."_

Ron: _„Uhm ein weeenig, ja."_

Hermine: _„Na gut, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben erledigen."_

Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Bibliothek. Dort suchte sie sich die Bücher zusammen, die sie brauchte und setzte sich dann an einen der runden Tische, die in der Mitte der Bibliothek standen. Vertieft in ihre Aufgabe, merkte sie nicht wie sich jemand von hinten näherte.

„_Du nimmst die Schule wohl ganz schön ernst."_ Ertönte eine Stimme hinter Hermines Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und sah Fleur da stehen. Fleur setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„_Uhm…natürlich nehme ich die Schule ernst."_ antwortete sie schließlich mit fragendem Blick.

Fleur: _„Ich meine es gibt wichtigeres im Leben."_

Hermine: _„Ach wirklich…und ich etwa nicht….willst du das damit sagen?"_ Hermine spürte Zorn in ihr aufkommen.

Fleur funkelte sie mit ihren blauen Augen an. Hermine hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was sie wohl gerade dachte. _„Bald ist Winterball."_ Sagte Fleur schließlich, als ob es etwas ganz beiläufiges wäre.

Hermine:_ „Ich weiß. Die Plakate sind ja kaum zu übersehen."_

Fleur stand wieder auf. _„Ich denke man sieht sich."_ Und ging weg.

Hermine blieb zurück. Und das äußerst verwirrt.

_Was war das jetzt schon wieder? Sie kommt einfach her und redet irgendetwas? Und das noch dazu mehr als unzusammenhängend. Ob sie auch zu dem Ball geht? Vielleicht sieht sie mich dann mit Cedric. Ach was denk ich da wieder. Das wird ihr so was von egal sein. Wieso sollte es sie auch interessieren. Mit ihrem Freund in Frankreich interessiert sie wohl kaum ein Mädchen wie ich es bin. Wieso interessiere ich mich eigentlich so sehr für sie? Sie ist eine arrogante, von sich zu sehr eingenommene und äußerst verwirrende Person. Und mal abgesehen davon ist sie ein Mädchen. Seit wann lasse ich mich von meinem eigenen Geschlecht so verwirren? Ist es möglich, dass ich mich in Fleur verschaut habe? Ach du meine Güte…ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass dieses Jahr endlich vorbei ist, damit ich sie vergessen kann. Nur zu dumm, dass dieses Jahr noch ziemlich lange dauert – es hat ja gerade erst angefangen…_


	7. Danser avec Moi

**Danser avec Moi**

In der vergangenen Woche hatte sich bei Hermine nicht viel getan. Sie hatte versucht möglicht wenig über Fleur nachzudenken. Und da Fleur sie zu meiden schein, hatte das auch recht gut funktioniert. Es war nun soweit. Der Winterball! Hermine hatte sich endlich dazu überwunden sich darauf zu freuen. Sie stand in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes crème farbiges Kleid an, das ihr bis zu dem Schuhspitzen reichte. Es war verziert mit einzelnen Perlen, die im Licht der Zimmerlampe schimmerten. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt. Sie drehte sich leicht und der Rock ihres Kleides schwang von der einen zur anderen Seite. Es machte ihr Vergnügen sich so zu drehen. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie griff nach dem kleinen Täschchen, das auf einem Stuhl hing und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum wo Cedric schon auf sie wartete.

Cedric: _„Du siehst wunderschön aus."_

Hermine – mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: _„Danke. Du siehst aber auch sehr adrett aus."_

Cedric musste lachen. _„Komm lass uns hinunter gehen."_ Er streckte seine Hand aus und Hermine ergriff sie sodann.

Angekommen im großen Saal war Hermine überrascht, wie schön er hergerichtet war. Unter der Decke schwebten zahlreiche Kerzen, die den ganzen Saal in ein dumpf helles Licht tauchten. Ein mächtiger Christbaum stand in der Mitte des Raumes und er war derart schön geschmückt, dass es Hermine kurz die Sprache verschlug.

„_Es ist so wunderschön…"_ hauchte Hermine.

Cedric: _„Passend zu dir."_ Er schaute sie von der Seite an und Hermine musste lächeln. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen durch den Saal, der schon voll mit Schülern war. Cedric bot ihr an Punsch holen zu gehen und verschwand in der Menge. Hermine sah Harry mit Cho und ging zu ihnen rüber um sie zu begrüßen.

Harry: _„Oh Hermine! Wie läuft es mit Cedric?"_

Hermine: _„Sehr gut…ist der Saal nicht wunderschön geschmückt?"_

Cho: _„Es ist traumhaft! Filch hat ausnahmsweise gute Arbeit geleistet!"_ Die Mädchen lachten.

Cedric kam zurück und überreichte Hermine ihren Punsch. _„Hey Harry…kommst du morgen eh zum Training?"_ er lächelte verschmitzt.

Harry - grinsend: _„Mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben…aber ich sag dir eines – belastbar werde ich nicht sein."_

Cedric: _„Ich weiß was du meinst!"_

In dem Moment ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und ein jeder verstummte. Dumbledore war von seinem Stuhl, der alle überragte, aufgestanden und begann nun seine Eröffnungsrede zu halten.

„…_und deshalb wünsche Ich Euch viel Spaß! Der Winterball ist…eröffnet!"_ es gab Beifall und die Musik begann zu spielen.

Cedric – Hermine adressierend: _„Seine Rede hat ja wieder einmal ewig gedauert."_

Hermine – lächelnd: _„So ist er nun einmal."_

„_Wollen wir tanzen?"_ fragte Cedric und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Hermine war leicht verunsichert, da das letzte Mal tanzen schon eine Weile her war. Doch gut gestimmt ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Hermine überließ Cedric gerne die Führung und so tanzten sie mehrere Lieder hindurch. Hermine wurde langsam ziemlich heiß und sie bat Cedric darum ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu gehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf einen kleinen Balkon. Hermine umklammerte die Brüstung und atmete gierig die klare Luft ein. Cedric schritt von hinten an sie heran und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Erstaunt über die plötzliche Geste drehte sich Hermine um und blickte direkt in Cedrics Augen. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Nur konnte sie nicht recht deuten ob es positiv oder negativ zu werten war. Cedric lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und küsste Hermine innig.

Hermine war völlig überrascht. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, drückte sie Cedric leicht von sich weg und sah ihn fragend an. Da hörte sie plötzlich Stöckelschuhe, die sich in Gang bewegten. Sie blickte zur Balkontür und sah Fleur wie sie sich rasch davon bewegte. Sie schien beinahe zu laufen.

„_Fleur!"_ rief Hermine. Sie riss sich aus Cedrics Armen und lief dem Mädchen hinterher. Cedric blieb verlassen und alleine zurück – mit einem äußerst verwirrten Gesicht. Doch darüber machte sich Hermine in diesem Augenblick wenig Gedanken. Denn Fleur bildete nun das Zentrum ihrer Gedanken. Sie lief ihr hinterher ohne recht zu wiesen wieso. In der Vorhalle hatte sie sie endlich eingeholt.

„_Fleur! Jetzt bleib doch stehen!"_ rief Hermine.

Fleur: _„Wieso?? Was willst du noch von mir?"_

Hermine wusste nicht recht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. _„Du hast auf jeden Fall kein Recht sauer zu sein!"_

Fleur: _„Wie bitte?"_

Hermine: _„Du bist weggerannt weil ich Cedric geküsst habe!"_

Fleur: _„Das tut doch nichts zur Sache!"_

Hermine: _„Und ob es das tut! Du hast einen Freund! Du hast überhaupt kein Recht dich darüber aufzuregen."_

Fleur – funkelte sie böse an: _„Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?"_

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, doch wusste sie überhaupt nicht was sie, denn nun sagen sollte.

Fleur: _„Erstens habe ich keinen Freund. Das war mein Bruder, der mich besucht hat. Und zweitens würde ich mich doch nicht aufregen wenn du jemand anderes küsst. Du kannst schließlich machen was du willst."_ Sie drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

In Hermines Gehirn machte es Klick…_ihr Bruder…sie hat gar keinen Freund? Aber…_ und Hermine begann erneut zu laufen. Sie holte Fleur ein und ergriff ihren Arm um sie zurück zu halten. Fleur drehte sich schwungvoll um und blickte Hermine mit leicht glitzernden Augen an. Hermine zögerte nicht weiter und küsste sie. In dem Moment als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, verspürte Hermine ein prickelndes Gefühl in ihrem ganzen Körper. Ihre Hände begannen leicht zu zittern.

Fleur zog ihren Kopf weg. _„Wieso tust du das?"_

Hermine: _„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich von dir in irgendeiner Art und Weise angezogen fühle. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu aber so ist es nun mal. Und dich zu küssen ist um so vieles schöner als Cedric zu küssen…"_

Fleur ließ sie nicht weiterreden sondern platzierte ihre Lippen auf denen von Hermine. Hermine legte ihre Arme um Fleurs Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Fleur strich Hermine sanft über ihren Hals und so standen sie mehrere Minuten umschlungen mitten in einem leeren Gang.

Hermine spürte Fleurs Zunge wie sie gegen ihre Lippen strich und förmlich um Einlass bat. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund und spürte wie Fleurs Zunge langsam in ihre Mundhöhle glitt. Fleur erhöhte auch den Druck ihrer Hände. Sie drückte Hermine gegen die Wand und lies ihre Hände seitlich über Hermines Oberkörper wandern. Hermine zog Fleur nun noch näher an sich heran und sie konnte ihren zierlichen Körper durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides spüren. Sie fühlte sich beflügelt und konnte endlich alles andere um sich vergessen…

Als sie plötzlich Schritte und fröhliche Stimmen vernahmen, lösten sie die innige Umarmung. Sie lehnten sich nebeneinander and die Wand und warteten bis die Schüler vorbeigegangen waren.

„_Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"_ fragte Fleur und blickte ihr dabei mit ihren klaren blauen Augen direkt in die ihrigen.

„_Und ob ich das bin."_ antwortete Hermine. Sie platzierte ihre Hand auf Fleurs Hinterkopf und zog ihn so zu sich heran um Fleur zärtlich zu küssen….

******************

Nun denn…es ist in meinen Augen zu einem happy end gekommen und weiters zu einem Punkt an dem ich mich frage, ob ich die Geschichte hiermit beenden soll – oder weiterschreiben soll. Sagt mir doch, was ihr dazu meint…danke :)


	8. Avoir un cauchemar avec Moi

**Avoir un cauchemar**** avec Moi**

Hermine lag befriedigt in ihrem Bett. Sie war alleine und doch fühlte sie immer noch die heißen Küsse von Fleur auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte den innerlich so ersehnten Kuss endlich bekommen, doch trotz alledem schlichen sich langsam Bedenken in ihre Gedanken ein…

_Wie wird das weitergehen? Werden wir uns heimlich treffen? Werden wir es den Leuten erzählen? Kann ich Ron und Harry davon erzählen? Wie werden sie reagieren wenn ich ihnen…nun ja DAVON berichte…ich…mit einem Mädchen? Ich weiß nicht ob sie das verstehen würden. Was ist wenn sie mich nicht mehr als ihre Freundin haben wollen? Werden sie enttäuscht von mir sein? Erschreckt? Überrascht? Ja überrascht werden sie wohl mit Sicherheit sein…Hermine Granger…die Vorbildschülerin…lesbisch? Bin ich denn deswegen jetzt wirklich « lesbisch »? Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur bisexuell…oder ist das eine experimentelle Phase? Ach du meine Güte…mein Kopf fängt langsam an weh zu tun von all diesen Gedanken. Ob sich Fleur auch darüber Gedanken macht?_

Doch tatsächlich war Fleur längst in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken und träumte vor sich hin. Sie dachte über so etwas nicht nach…sie würde das Geschehen laufen lassen und abwarten was passiert. Planen und Nachdenken gehörte nicht zu ihren bevorzugten Tätigkeiten.

Hermine sprang aus ihrem Bett, schwang ihren Zauberstab, den sie davor auf ihrem Nachtkästchen verstaut hatte und schon kamen Pergament und Feder mitsamt Tinte zu ihr herbeigeflogen. Sie

setzte sich damit auf ihr Bett und begann bei schwachem Mondlicht eine Liste zu schreiben. Pro und Contra…es ihren engsten Freunden sagen…oder nicht – vor allem miteinbezogen wie sie darauf reagieren könnten. In ihrer Contra-Spalte standen Dinge wie: vorwurfsvolle Blicke, verständnislose Blicke, Verachtung, Schweigen…und noch einiges mehr. Und all dies stand einigen wenigen Pro-Argumenten entgegen: Verständnis, dann werde ich mich besser fühlen, keine Vorwürfe wegen dem Geheimnis, für den Fall, dass es anderwärtig rauskommt…

mehr jedoch viel ihr nicht ein. Nun sprach die Liste eigentlich schon für sich, aber Hermine konnte sich mit dem Ergebnis noch nicht ganz abfinden. Oder genauer gesagt wollte sie sich nicht damit abfinden. Sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihre Freunde absolut negativ auf ihre Liaison mit der Franzosin reagieren würden. Sie brauchte in dieser Sache den Rückhalt ihrer Freunde und in der Hoffnung diese auch zu bekommen, schwor sie sich es ihnen zu erzählen. Es verursachte ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch und sie hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion; und doch war sie es ihnen und auch sich selbst schuldig. Schließlich waren sie jetzt schon seit Jahren gute Freunde und Hermine konnte es nicht ertragen etwas vor ihnen geheim zu halten.

Mit diesem Gedanken kuschelte sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt wieder unter ihre noch warme Bettdecke und schlummerte ein.

_Es war dunkel und Hermine war allein. Plötzlich spürte sie den sanften Druck einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Eine zweite Hand fasste an ihrer Hand und zog sie nach vorne. Sie stieß gegen etwas Weiches und Angenehmes. Es waren die Brüste einer Frau, die sie sanft gegen die Ihrigen gepresst verspürte. Bevor sie erkennen konnte, wer sich an ihr vergriff, spürte sie auch schon zwei leicht feuchte Lippen ihren Hals entlang führen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und spürte sanfte, einzelne Küsse, die ihren Hals hinauf wanderten. Ihr Verlangen wurde immer größer, diese Lippen auf den Ihrigen zu spüren und als dieses Verlangen endlich erfüllt wurde, zog sie ihre Arme, die bis davor noch schlaff zu Boden hingen, in die Höhe und fuhr den zierlichen Körper seitlich entlang. Gerade wollten ihre Hände beginnen die Bluse des weiblichen Körpers abzustreifen, ging ein grelles Licht an. Sie war geblendet und für einen Augenblick sah sie nichts außer gelb- weißen Punkten, die vor ihren Augen zu tanzen schienen. Nach oftmaligem Blinzeln erkannte sie eine Meute von Menschen, die rings um sie einen Kreis bildeten. Die Frau neben ihr war verschwunden. Stattdessen erkannte sie Ron und Harry. Doch sie standen in der Menschenmasse und starrten sie böse und voll Entsetzen an. Ron, Harry und all die anderen kamen immer näher. Sie drohten Hermine zu erdrücken. Sie versuchte zu fliehen, doch fand sie keinen Ausweg. Sie wollte sich so klein als möglich machen. Sie hockte sich auf den Boden und hielt die Arme schützend über ihren Kopf. _

In Schweiß gebadet wachte Hermine auf. Ihr Atem ging schnell und geräuschlos rannen ihr Tränen die Wangen herab. _Harry…Ron…_ der Traum hatte sie ziemlich mitgenommen. Sie erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Bett und wankte zum Badezimmer um sich ein Glas Wasser zu genehmigen. Auf der Badewannenkante sitzend trank sie hastig das kalte Wasser als könne es die quälende Hitze in ihr löschen. Sie blieb dann noch eine Weile in die Leere starrend sitzen. Schließlich zwang sie sich dazu sich wieder zurück in ihr Bett zu begeben um wenigstens zu versuchen noch zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück fühlte sie sich müde und ausgelaugt. Sie hatte kaum Schlaf bekommen und sich nur im Bett von der einen auf die andere Seite gewälzt. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Einganstür. Ihre Augen waren schwer und drohten zuzufallen. Plötzlich schlugen sich zwei zarte Arme um ihren Hals und ein leichter Kuss erreichte ihre rechte Wange. Hermine spürte wie sich ihre Laune schlagartig änderte, doch dann kamen auch schon wieder Erinnerungen an ihren Traum zurück. Langsam schob sie Fleurs Arme weg und flüsterte…

„_Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit…"_

Fleur – sich neben Hermine setzend: _„Ach die checken das sowieso nicht."_ Mit diesen Worten nahm sie sich ein Erdbeercroissant und biss genüsslich hinein. Hermine betrachtete sie leicht verunsichert von der Seite: _„Wenn du meinst…"_ Hermine streckte langsam ihre Hand aus und legte sie wortlos auf Fleurs. Diese aß weiter ihr Croissant, doch ihre Finger umschlossen zart Hermines Hand.

„_Na wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch ja doch noch angefreundet!"_ ertönte eine Stimme von hinter den beiden. Der Besitzer der Stimme ging um den Tisch herum um sich schließlich Fleur und Hermine gegenüber hinzusetzen. Es war Ron und er hatte ein ganz schön breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Hermine strafte seine Bemerkung sowie das Grinsen mit einem ihrer bösen Blicke.

Ron: _„Fleur, nett, dass du dich mal zu uns setzt…wie geht es dir denn so?"_

Fleur: _„Wunderbar…wäre heute nicht Montag würde es mir natürlich gleich viel besser gehen."_

Ron: _„Da ist was wahres dran. Und du Hermine…wie geht's dir?"_

Hermine: _„Furchtbar! Ich hab so schlecht geschlafen wie lange nicht mehr."_

Fleur – Hermines Hand mit Nachruck drückend: _„Hattest du einen Albtraum?"_

Hermine: _„Könnte man durchaus so nennen…ja."_

Harry gesellte sich dann auch dazu. _„Morgen!"_ sogleich widmete er sich einem riesigen Stück Kuchen.

Fleur: _„Du solltest eigentlich nicht so viel essen, wenn du mich fragst."_

Harry sah sie mit vollem Mund und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an. Hermine ergriff sofort das Wort: _„Uhm…und Ron…hast du all deine Hausübungen rechtzeitig erledigt?"_

Ron: _„Also wenn du mit rechtzeitig gestern Nacht meinst…daaaann ja!" _er grinste schelmisch. Dann stand Fleur auf, legte ihren Arm auf Hermines Schulter…_"Ich muss dann mal los…wir sehen uns später ma chère."_ Und dann ging sie.

Hermine wurde leicht rot. _Ma chère…_ in dem Moment war sie nur froh, dass Harry und Ron auch kein einziges Wort französisch verstanden. Dennoch sahen sie ein wenig verdutzt von Hermine und dann zu Fleur und wieder zurück. In diesem Augenblick merkte sie, dass sie es nicht lange verheimlichen könnte. Nein…sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

„_Jungs? Können wir uns heute nach dem Unterricht hier wieder treffen? …Möglichst alleine…ich glaub ich muss euch etwas wichtiges sagen."_ Stammelte Hermine auf die Tischplatte vor ihr starrend hervor. Sie schluckte um dann zu Harry und Ron aufzusehen.

Ron: _„Okey…ich werde da sein."_

Harry: _„Jepp, ich auch."_

Hermine fühlte sich ungeheuer erleichtert, doch fragte sie sich wieso die beiden so gar nicht neugierig schienen. Aber die Erleichterung gewann die Überhand und sie stand lächelnd auf.

„_Wir sehen uns dann!!"_ sagte sie noch als sie sich frohen Mutes entfernte.


	9. Dire la vérité avec Moi

**Dire la vérité avec Moi**

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde für Hermine hatte begonnen. Unsicher blickte sie auf die Uhr und sah wie die Zeiger sich langsam weiterbewegten. Bald würde Hermine Ron und Harry gegenüber treten müssen um ihnen die Sache mit Fleur zu erklären.

_Ich weiß nicht einmal was ich ihnen eigentlich sagen soll…"Hey Jungs…jaa was ich sagen wollte…ich hab mit Fleur rumgemacht und ich denk ich mag sie." …ja das ist bestimmt eine tolle idee…_in Gedanken ihre Augen verdrehend…_aber irgendetwas muss ich doch sagen. Ich sehe es schon kommen, ich werde wie wild um das Thema herumreden und sie werden denken ich wäre verrückt geworden. Ach in einer Art und Weise stimmt das ja auch. Ich bin verrückt…nach Fleur. Nach einem Mädchen…ach du meine Güte. Ich hätte mir das nie erträumen lassen…ich meine Jungs haben mich die letzten Jahre nie besonders interessiert aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass der Grund dafür mein schulischer Ehrgeiz gewesen ist. Und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass ich an meinem eigenen Geschlecht doch mehr Gefallen finde. Aber vielleicht ist es wirklich nur eine Phase…_ in Gedanken vertieft stützte Hermine ihren schweren Kopf auf ihren Ellbogen.

„_Ist dir die Geschichte unserer magischen Welt nicht interessant genug, Granger?" _fragte eine strenge Stimme von vorne. Es war Hermines Professor und als sie wie aus einem Traum gerissen aufschreckte, blickte sie in dessen verärgertes Gesicht. _„Wie? Nein…ich meine doch…doch!"_ stammelte Hermine während ihr Gesicht sich stetig heißer anfühlte und begann sich rot zu färben.

„_Dann würde ich dir empfehlen besser zuzuhören. 10 Punkte Abzug für __Gryffindor__."_

Hermine seufzte und zwang sich dann wieder dem Unterricht zu folgen. Dreißig Minuten später folgte dann endlich der lang ersehnte und erlösende Klang der Klingel, die den Unterricht alsdann beendete. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen als sie jemand an die Schulter tippte. Überrascht drehte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und blickte in das Gesicht von Cedric.

„_Alles in Ordnung Hermine? Beim Ball warst du so plötzlich verschwunden…"_ sagte Cedric mit einem fragenden Blick.

Hermine fühlte sich auf der Stelle unwohl. Sie hatte noch gar nicht über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass sie Cedric einfach so stehen hatte lassen um Fleur nachzulaufen und schon gar nicht darüber wie sie das erklären sollte. _„Uhm…ja das tut mir Leid! Also ich musste noch etwas klären, weißt du."_ stammelte sie schließlich.

Cedric: _„Oh verstehe. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend dort weitermachen wo wir unlängst aufgehört haben?"_ Cedric lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

Hermine: _„Uhm nun ja, ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich hab noch jede Menge zu erledigen und eigentlich…habe ich keine Zeit."_ sie lächelte verzweifelt um sich dann an ihm vorbeizuschieben und schnellen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

_Ach du meine Güte…verdammt! Das mit Cedric…ach herrje…naja wenn ich Glück habe, hat er bereits verstanden, dass ich nichts von ihm will und er lässt mich in Ruhe…genau!_

Mit gleichsam schnellen Schritten ging sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Schulsachen in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Auf dem Weg dahin traf sie zufällig auf Fleur. Sie stand bei ein paar Slytherin-Jungs und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen. Bei dem Anblick verspürte Hermine etwas Eigenartiges. Eifersucht? Höchstwahrscheinlich war es das, aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken sondern ging noch schneller werden weiter. Fleur hatte sie bemerkt, verabschiedete sich von den Slytherins und versuchte Hermine einzuholen.

Fleur: _„Jetzt warte doch!"_

Hermine, überrascht darüber, dass Fleur ihr gefolgt war, drehte sich um: _„Oh Fleur…ja…schön dich zu sehen."_

Fleur: _„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"_

Hermine: _„Ach nur Cedric…er hat mich gefragt wieso ich so schnell verschwunden bin."_

Fleur – lachend: _„Oh…der arme Kerl. Und was hast du gesagt?"_

Hermine: _„Nur, dass ich etwas zu erledigen hatte…ich weiß bescheuert aber ich wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte."_

Fleur grinste nur. _„Was hast du jetzt vor?"_

Hermine: _„Ich treffe mich mit Ron und Harry…ich…ich habe vor es ihnen zu erzählen."_

Fleur: _„Dass Cedric was von dir will?"_ sie fing an zu lachen.

Hermine: _„Was? Neeeiin…das mit uns."_ nachdem sie dies ausgesprochen hatte wurde Hermine rot.

Fleur: _„Achso? Bist du dir sicher? Meinst du sie kommen damit klar?"_

Hermine – ihren Blick senkend: _„Ich hoffe es. Glaub mir…ich hoffe es."_

Fleur spürte ihre Angst. Sie beugte sich leicht vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. _„Es wird schon gut gehen."_

Hermine fühlte sich augenblicklich besser. In Gedanken wiederholte sie Fleurs Worte _Es wird schon gut gehen…_ Es waren Worte, die ihr eine Kraft zu geben schienen, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie griff nach Fleurs Hand und zusammen gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Davor verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

„_Wollen wir uns treffen, nachdem du es ihnen erzählt hast?"_ fragte Fleur.

Hermine: _„Ja, doch. Ich weiß nur nicht wie lange es dauern wird."_

Fleur: _„Ist schon oke, komm einfach danach zu mir."_

Hermine - nachdenklich: _„Wo ist denn jetzt bei dir?"_

Fleur: _„Mir wurde ein Einzelzimmer bei den Hufflepuffs zugeteilt…du wirst es schon finden und im Zweifelsfall kannst du ja danach fragen. Oh und das Passwort ist „heidelbergensis"."_

Hermine - lachend: _„heidelbergensis?"_

Fleur: _„Ja…homo heidelbergensis…sagt dir das nichts?"_

Hermine – sichtlich verdutzt: _„Uhm…doch…natürlich…"_

Fleur – grinsend: _„Also dann, bis dann."_ sie beugte sich vor und küsste Hermine zärtlich auf ihre Lippen. Automatisch legte sich Hermines Hand auf Fleurs Gesicht. _„Bis dann…"_ säuselte sie.

Sie hatte ihre Bücher bereits abgelegt und war nun auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Als sie dort ankam sah sie schon von Weitem Ron und Harry, wie sie auf den Gryffindor-Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten. Sie atmete noch einmal tief und fest ein bevor sie weiterging. Ganz so als würde sie so all ihren Mut in sich einatmen und dann vereinigen.

„_Hey Leute. Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid."_

Harry: _„Kein Problem…was gibt's?"_ Ron und Harry blickten erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf.

Hermine setzte sich neben sie. _„Nun ja…also ihr wisst doch…wir haben diese französische Austauschschülerin…"_

Ron – Harry angrinsend: _„Ooh ja! Die, die so heiß ist!"_

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte Ron recht sauer an, doch mit einem Augenverdreher versuchte sie den Kommentar zu ignorieren. _„Ja…genau die. Und nun ja…wie es aussieht mögen wir uns."_

Harry: _„Oh ihr habt euch also angefreundet?"_

Hermine: _„Könnte man so ausdrücken ja…aber da ist noch mehr…"_

Ron – lachend: _„Was willst du uns sagen du stehst auf sie?"_ er blickte zu Harry und beide glucksten.

Hermine überwand sich und sprach es einfach aus: _„Das ist exakt das, was ich versuche ich euch mitzuteilen. Ja." _sie schluckte und erwartete alles Mögliche…nur nicht das, was schließlich auf sie zukam.

Ron und Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Ron fand als erster die Worte: _„Echt? Geil! Habt ihr euch schon geküsst??"_

Hermines Atem stockte. _Das…das soll ihre Reaktion sein??_

„_Ist das ein Ja?" _Ron und Harry grinsten sie schelmisch an.

„_Was? Nein!! Ich meine…vielleicht?"_ Hermine verzog unsicher das Gesicht und lief langsam aber doch rot an.

Harry: _„Ach Hermine…es muss dir wirklich nicht peinlich sein. Wir sind deine besten Freunde und das wird sich nicht ändern nur weil du auf einmal auf ein Mädchen stehst."_

Hermine fiel ein unheimlich großer Steinbrocken von der Seele. Sie lächelte Harry selig an _„Danke dir! Danke euch beiden!"_

Ron: _„Aber sicher doch…ach ja…was haltet ihr von einem Dreier?"_ er grinste Hermine neckisch an. Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Sie schlug ihn mit ihrer Hand auf den Hinterkopf _„Untersteh dich!!"_ Ron hielt schützend seine Hände vor und drehte sich von Hermine weg _„Es war ja nur ein Scherz! Nur ein Scherz!!" _Hermine hörte endlich auf, auf ihn einzuhauen und strafte ihr stattdessen mit einem ihrer bösen Blicke.

„_Naja gut…danke noch mal, dass ihr das so locker seht. Das macht es um einiges leichter für mich."_ sagte Hermine schließlich.

Harry: _„Wir sind immer für dich da!"_ er stand auf und Hermine tat es ihm nach. Sie umarmten sich freundschaftlich. Sie spürte die ehrliche Wärme, die von ihm ausging und war glücklich. Auch Ron stand auf _„Herm…ich hoffe du weißt, dass auch ich alles tun würde, damit du glücklich bist…"_ Hermine spürte ihre Augen wässrig werden. _„Danke Ron."_ Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und eine lautlose Träne lief über ihre Wange.


	10. Être heureuse avec Moi

**Être heureuse avec Moi**

Zufrieden. Ja dieses Wort beschrieb Hermines Gemütszustand wohl am besten. Sie war rund um zufrieden so wie sie die langen, leicht beleuchteten Gänge hinunterspazierte. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch Fleur Bescheid sagen. Ihr die frohe Kunde ausrichten und ihre Zufriedenheit in wunderschöner Weise abrunden – mit ihr.

„_Hermine!"_ hallte es durch den Gang. Hermine drehte sich fragend um. Direkt hinter ihr stand Cedric.

„_Cedric? Was…?"_ brachte sie hervor. Sie fragte sich, was er schon wieder von ihr wollte.

„_Was machst du hier noch so spät?"_ fragte er mir ruhiger Stimme.

„_Ach…nichts ich will nur noch uhm eine Freundin besuchen gehen."_ antwortete Hermine. Sie war sich nicht sicher wieso, aber sie fühlte sich mit Cedric äußerst unwohl. _„Wieso?"_

Cedric: _„Nur so…ich dachte nur, wir könnten endlich wieder etwas gemeinsam unternehmen."_

Hermine: _„Das ist nett. Und das können wir gerne tun…als Freunde."_ wobei sie das Wort ‚Freunde' besonders zu betonen versuchte.

Cedric: _„Freunde? Soso…und ich dachte da wäre etwas gewesen am Ball?"_

Hermine – sich stetig unwohler fühlend: _„Weißt du…ich schätze es hat nicht so gefunkt bei mir."_

Cedric:_ „Ich verstehe."_ sein Blick verhärtete sich. _„Und wieso nicht? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, das du diesem Mädchen nachgerannt bist? Dieser Franzosin, Fleur?" _

Hermine: _„Wie bitte? Was? Nein…ich meine…"_ sie wurde rot.

Cedric: _„Also weißt du nicht wieso das mit uns nicht funktioniert?"_ seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben. _„Dann muss ich wohl dein Gedächtnis auffrischen und dir das Gegenteil beweisen."_

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was seine letzten Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Cedric kam näher. Mit einer Hand drückte er sich sanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer. Mit der anderen stütze er sich an der der besagten Mauer auf. Hermine wusste nicht wie es um sie geschah. Der Atem stockte ihr und ihre fragenden Augen fixierten Cedrics grinsendes Gesicht, das immer näher kam. Ihr Blick wanderte tiefer und sah wie Cedric seine Lippen befeuchtete. _Verdammt was soll das?_ Ihre Sinne kamen endlich wieder zurück, als sie realisierte was Cedric da tat beziehungsweise gerade vor hatte zu tun. Sie platzierte ihre Hände auf seiner Brust und begann zuerst leicht und dann immer stärker seiner Bewegung entgegenzuwirken. Abwehrend drehte sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schaffte sie es einige Zentimeter Platz zwischen sich und Cedric zu bringen und schlupfte unter seinen Armen hindurch. Die stolperte leicht nach vorne, drehte sich aber dann mit einer Anwandlung an Selbstbewusstsein energisch um.

„_Ich sage das jetzt nur einmal, und ich hoffe mit aller Kraft, die ich in mir trage, dass du es auch kapierst, okey? Ich will nichts von dir. Ich will dich nicht küssen, ich will dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben und ich will auch nicht mit dir ausgehen oder sonst irgendetwas tun, was sich über das freundschaftliche hinauszieht. Freunde…Freunde okey? Verstehst du das? Ist dieses Wort in dein Gehirn endlich eingedrungen? F-R-E-U-N-D-E!" _mit ihrem ernstem Blick versetzte sie ihm den letzten Stoß.

Cedrics Gesichtsausdruck hatte einige Verwandlungen vollzogen, während er Hermines Worten zuhörte. Er schluckte und blickte sie mit starrem Blick an. Er wirkte, als würde er versuchen etwas von sich zu geben, doch es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen zurückgewiesen und schon gar nicht auf eine ihn so verstörende Art. Sein Ego konnte den Moment nicht länger vertragen und ging einfach. Hermine blickte ihm noch nach, um ja sicher zu gehen, dass er sich entfernte und sie nun endlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Schließlich war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie atmete tief durch. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen setzte sie alsdann ihren Weg zu dem Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

_Ich hoffe Cedric ist jetzt nicht allzu verstört. Ach was denk ich da…er hat mich immerhin fast genötigt. Okey ich denke, genötigt ist ein zu hartes Wort. Ach egal, er wird schon damit klar kommen…er findet bestimmt jemand, der ihn tröstet…mit Sicherheit. _Somit war sie vor dem Eingang zu den Hufflepuff Räumlichkeiten angekommen. _„heidelbergensis"_ sagte sie und sogleich öffnete sich die Türe, um den Weg zu Fleur freizugeben. Mit festem Schritt ging sie hinein. Sie was zuvor noch nie dort gewesen und sie brauchte ein wenig Zeit um sich zu Recht zu finden. Ein paar Hufflepuffs saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie Hermine sahen, fragten sie wonach sie suche und was sie hier mache. Hermine war leicht verunsichert, tat dann aber das, was Fleur ihr geraten hatte, sie fragte einfach.

„_Du auch? Du musst den Gang da entlang. Sie ist in Nummer 45."_ Hermine bedankte sich und folgte dem Zeigefinger, der ihr den Weg zeigte. _Nummer 45…_ sie ging den Gang entlang. _40…42…44…_sie drehte ihren Kopf auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und stand alsdann vor dem Zimmer Nummer 45. Vor Fleurs Zimmer. Erfreut darüber, dass sie sie endlich gefunden hatte. Sie drehte am Türknauf und trat ein ohne zu Klopfen. Im Nachhinein wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es getan.

Hermine trat in das Zimmer ein. _„Fleur, ich bin's! Ich habe es ihnen endlich gesagt und sie verstehen es vollko…"_ ihre Stimme stockte. Ihre gute Laune verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, aus ihrem Körper und hinterließ verständnislose Leere.

„_Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!"_

Hermines Gedanken rasten. _Nicht so wie es aussieht…nicht so wie es aussieht…"Wonach sieht es denn aus, Fleur?"_

Fleurs Gesicht verzog sie zu einer ratlosen Miene. _„Ich…wir....er wollte…"_ ihr Blick senkte sich, als sie nicht die Geringste Ahnung hatte was sie noch sagen sollte.

Cedric hatte keine Ahnung wieso Hermine so einen Aufstand machte. _„Hermine? Du hast doch gesagt wir wären nur Freunde, ich wusste nicht, dass du es so ernst mit uns meinst."_ er sah Hermine mit einem bemitleidenden Blick an. Nun wurde sie richtig wütend. _„Was? Was?? Du glaubst im Ernst es geht hier um dich?? Du eingebildeter Mistkerl! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"_ Hermines Halsschlagadern traten wild hervor und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Cedric begriff die Situation immer weniger. _„Oookey…ich schätze ich geh dann mal. Man sieht sich Fleur."_ Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Vorsichtig drängte er sich an Hermine vorbei, sie sah so aus als würde sie in jedem Moment auf sie einzuschlagen beginnen. _„Weiber…"_ sagte Cedric noch leise bevor er die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

„_Was soll das?"_ kam es aus Hermine hervorgeschossen.

Fleur stand nun auf und ging auf Hermine zu. _„Wie schon gesagt, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, dass es ist."_

Hermine: _„Du hältst dich wohl für sehr schlau „nicht so, wie du denkst, dann es ist…" dass ist nicht lache! Du willst mir also sagen, dass du ihn nicht gerade geküsst hast??"_

Fleur: _„Genau das will ich damit sagen."_ Fleur blickte Hermine mit ernstem Blick an. _„Denn er hat mich geküsst. Er ist hierher gekommen und hat mich gefragt, ob ich weiß, was mit dir los ist. Ich hab gemeint, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wovon er spricht. Und er hat gemeint, dass er nur das getan hat…und dann hat er mich geküsst!" _

Hermine: _„Ahja genau…und du hast dich natürlich nicht wehren können, schon klar."_

Fleur: _„Es kam so plötzlich! Mein Gott, hör auf so ein Drama daraus zu machen!"_

Hermine: _„Ich mache kein Drama daraus! Eure Lippen haben sich berührt, ich glaube daraus brauche ich gar kein Drama mehr zu machen!"_

Fleur – sichtlich genervt: _„Achja…und wie war das am Ball? Da hat er dich auch geküsst und du warst nicht schnell genug, um das zu verhindern. Also tu nicht so!"_

Hermine musste schlucken. _„Das war etwas anderes."_

Fleur: _„Ach ja? Und inwiefern?"_

Hermine wusste es nicht. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig dumm. Hatte sie zu schnell geurteilt? _„Es tut mir Leid…ich…dieser Moment…und…"_ sie senkte ihren Kopf; sie versuchte ihre Tränen, die sich zwangsläufig bildeten zu unterdrücken.

Fleur: _„Mir tut es auch Leid…es tut mir Leid, dass du diesen Moment miterleben musstest und, dass wir deswegen gestritten haben."_ sie streichelte Hermine über ihre Wange und hob ihr Kinn an um ihr in die Augen zu blicken. _„Ich hätte ihn mit Sicherheit weggestoßen und ich hoffe du weißt das. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, in Ordnung?"_ Hermine blickte in ein Meer aus klarem Blau und all ihre Zweifel und Sorgen waren vergessen. _„Ich habe es ihnen erzählt."_

Fleur lächelte _„Dann ist das wohl offiziell mit uns."_ Und sie küsste Hermine zärtlich. _„Ja das ist es und von mir aus kann es auch jeder erfahren."_ antwortete Hermine, zog Fleur näher an sich heran und küsste sie alsdann. Sie war rund um glücklich und nichts konnte sie mehr davon abbringen Fleur zu lieben…

_**Ende**_


End file.
